Je peux te poser une question ?
by Alounet
Summary: Gohan et Videl sont sur le toit du lycée. Si Videl souhaiterait passer du temps à l'embrasser, lui a une question qui lui trotte dans la tête...


**Titre** : Je peux te poser une question ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Gohan/Videl (Trunks/Goten en mention)

**Avertissements** : _C'est mignon pas vrai ?_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Toriyama !_

**Notes**_ : Gohan/Videl est sans doute mon couple hétéro préféré de l'univers de Dragon Ball et je me rend compte que je n'avais jamais écrit sur eux, erreur réparée !_

* * *

Gohan et Videl venaient d'atterrir sur le toit du lycée dans leurs sublimes costumes de Great Saiyaman et de sa fidèle assistante. Encore une fois, la ville de Satan City avait pu compter sur leur courage et leur dévouement pour mettre en déroute des malfaiteurs. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts regarda sa montre :

-On est en avance.

-Ah, fit Gohan qui savait très bien ce que cette phrase voulait dire.

Il se recula doucement avant de rencontrer un obstacle de taille : un mur. Il vit alors sa petite-amie s'approcher de lui de façon innocente, avec ses beaux yeux et son sourire enjôleur.

-On pourrait en profiter pour...

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent. Gohan la laissa faire et répondit doucement au baiser de celle qu'il aimait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Puis soudain, le brun repoussa la jeune fille :

-Videl... Je peux te poser une question ?

-Maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille qui voulait prolonger cet instant encore un peu plus.

-Oui. Ca vient de me revenir pendant qu'on...

-Tu penses à autre chose qu'à moi pendant qu'on s'embrasse ? demanda telle faussement boudeuse.

Le brun tenta un petit sourire de désolé avant que la jeune femme n'acquiesce et croise les bras lui demandant :

-Je t'écoute ?

-C'est à propos de mon frère...

Videl semblait d'un coup plus sérieuse, à l'écoute de son petit-ami. Elle appréciait énormément celui qui deviendrait son beau frère. Il allait d'ailleurs bientôt fêter ses huit ans, pour son plus grand bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il... Tu sais la dernière fois il nous a surpris en train de s'embrasser... Dans la forêt...

Videl souriait rien qu'en repensant à cette après midi là ou elle et Gohan avaient faillit se rapprocher de façon plus qu'intime. Elle en rougissait presque.

-Oui, je me souviens...

-Et bien... Il m'a posé des questions sur ce qu'on faisait et je n'ai pas su lui répondre.

Videl écouta attentivement l'adolescent pour voir ou il en viendrait, et la suite la fit sourire avec beaucoup de tendresse :

-Alors il en a parlé à Trunks et... Je les ai surpris tous les deux dans sa chambre en train de...

Gohan ne termina pas sa phrase, Videl lui demanda donc :

-En train de quoi Gohan ?

-Tu sais en train de ... Comme nous...

-Tu veux dire... En train de s'embrasser eux aussi ?

-Oui ! avoua Gohan soulagé qu'elle finisse par trouver ce qu'il souhaitait révéler. Ils s'embrassaient. Comme des adultes.

-Mais à leur page, ce n'est pas très sérieux. C'était un peu comme une expérience. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, mentit Gohan, mais... Et s'ils... Et s'ils tombaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

-Et bien tu serais sans doute très heureux de savoir Goten avec son meilleur ami plutôt qu'avec une idiote qui ne le mériterait pas.

-Mais... Ils sont jeunes pour sortir ensemble !

-Oh tu sais, à l'âge de Goten j'avais déjà beaucoup de petits copains.

Gohan écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation inattendue. Videl s'en rendit compte et elle le rassura :

-Mais je n'étais amoureuse d'aucun d'eux. Tu sais bien que tu es mon premier grand amour, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau pour lui faire oublier cette petite révélation.

Les deux amoureux prolongèrent un peu leur baiser jusqu'à ce que Gohan repousse tendrement sa petite-amie :

-Tu crois que je devrais en parler à maman et Bulma ?

-Non ! répondit aussitôt Videl. Ce ne sont que des enfants, si leur expérience va plus loin et qu'ils s'avèrent qu'ils sont réellement gays et en couple... Tu aviseras à ce moment là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseille de faire ?

-Rien. Juste de m'embrasser avant que la sonnerie ne sonne.

Gohan souriait tendrement à sa petite-amie et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, la sonnerie du lycée leur rappela à tous les deux qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours.


End file.
